The First Of Many
by xxprongsyxx
Summary: “GET UP JAMESIE YOUNG BUDDY” squeaked a boy’s unbroken voice. James Potter stirred and then led out an attempted manly grumble, it came out as a high pitched purr.
1. Chapter 1

**First of many**

The sun shone brightly through an open window and rested on the figure of a sleeping, young boy. His body was hanging half out of a bed with little sheet covering his small body. A puddle of drool had built up over night.

It was a twelve year old James Potter about to begin his second day of Second year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"GET UP JAMESIE YOUNG BUDDY" squeaked a boy's unbroken voice.

James Potter stirred and then led out an attempted manly grumble; it came out as a high pitched purr.

"You suck" he said in a tired, high pitched voice. He threw a pillow in the direction of the voice although missing terribly.

"But I'm hungry" whined the boy

"Alright alright, you win Sirius" said James getting up slowly.

He threw on his school uniform and with a quick ruffle of the hair; he headed down the stairs with his best friend.

"This is the year" said Sirius getting excited "a lot of things will change"

"Like what?" said James, barely listening after hearing the same speech the day before.

"Well" began Sirius "we will get on the quidditch team, the ladies will begin lining up, we will be too dam popular for our own good and don't forget…"

But James didn't hear the rest. As the pair walked into the Great Hall, something caught young James' eye. And it wasn't the foot high stack of pancakes little Peter Pettigrew had just created. It was Lily Evans.

Every time James would see Lily, his stomach would fill up full of butterflies and his palms would get sweaty. For obvious reasons James didn't tell anyone he had a crush on Lily, firstly he had never actually talked to her, just observed her. And secondly because he didn't want to get a serious case of cooties, Sirius had told him all about it.

"Oh and we definitely can't forget…" continued Sirius, not realizing James was daydreaming about his future wedding.

Unfortunately for James, Sirius noticed his lack of concentration and his mouth wide open. Of course Sirius took advantage of the situation and decided to pour a jug of milk in his mouth.

Choking and spluttering James tackled Sirius to the floor.

"You are so annoying" he announced.

"And you have a milk moustache" Sirius said back smirking causing everyone to laugh.

"Well so do you" said James picking up a jug of milk ready to dump it on Sirius' head.

"Truce, please" said Sirius, a crowd was really beginning to form.

"Never" shouted James dramatically, noticing the crowd which included the lovely Lily.

James threw the jug but was bumped mid air by Sirius' hand causing the jug in almost slow motion, to fly through the air and land on someone's greasy head.

"Potter" snarled the young Severus Snape.

"Snivillus" said James and Sirius together in an equally icy tone. They had forgotten about there little 'fight' and were by each others side immediately.

"I'm dobbing" announced Severus running away to find a teacher.

"He is probably crying to his mummy" said James to the crowd, while Sirius imitated the action. The crowd laughed.

"You kids are naturals" said Derek Jons, the Gryffindor Quidditch caption "wouldn't be any good at Quidditch? Beaters maybe?"

"Now that you mention it" began James but was cut of by someone.

"What!" shrieked the girl's voice.

"You bullied an innocent student and you encourage him" she shouted outraged.

James turned and looked into the big green eyes of an angel, aka Lily Evans. Although she was looking a bit mad at the moment, the steam was nearly coming out of her ears.

"Well…err…" stuttered James unable to reply.

"Let me handle this" muttered Sirius under his breath.

"Well my dear, that slimy Slytherin had it coming" said Sirius confidently, cheers erupted from the crowd causing Sirius' ego to grow.

"James anything you would like to add?" asked Sirius

James stood still, staring into the eyes of Lily, and without meaning too, he blurted out, "Will you go out with me?"

Shocked at his statement; Lily didn't say anything.

James thought he was in the clear until.

"YOU ARE A JERK!!!" shouted Lily "I WOULD RATHER DATE THE GIANT SQUID THAN YOU IN ALL YOUR STUPIDNESS"

The crowd was silent at this outburst. James and Sirius didn't couldn't think of anything to say.

Unfortunately, James accidentally blurted out something else without meaning too,

"You so want me, flower" he said, trying to look cool.

_Slap._

Some ooooo's were heard from the crowd as Lily's hand met James' cheek leaving a red mark.

James watched Lily as she stormed out of the hall; the crowds began to dispatch and begin eating breakfast again.

"Tough break man" said someone slapping James back causing him to stumble.

"She'll be back" he said covering up his stumble.

Once it was just James and Sirius again, Sirius asked James a _serious_ question (pun intended)

"What was that all about?" (That's as serious as he will get)

"I guess…I" said James nervously

"OMG!!!" Sirius in an even more high-pitched voice "you have the HOTS for Evans!!!"

"Keep your voice down" said James quickly trying to stop Sirius jumping up and down like a girl.

"Don't worry, I will help you" said Sirius smoothly "I know how the ladies work"

James looked hopeful

"I am thinking, tomorrow we begin with love poems"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a second.

"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

God made me pretty, but what happened to you"

"Uhhh Sirius" began James a bit unsure.

"Please James" said Sirius "take notes, you need SIRIUS help"


	2. Chapter 2

"No Sirius, I wont do it," said the 3rd Year James Potter

"No Sirius, I wont do it," said the 3rd Year James Potter.

He walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with Sirius hot on his tail.

"Come on, it'll be funny" whined Sirius, giving his best attempt at an argument.

"I want to be mature, so I will not throw rocks at the Giant Squid" said James firmly, he stole a quick glance over by the fire where Lily was quietly reading; determined to ignore them.

"You're only saying that because he is Lily's preferred date" teased Sirius.

"Of course not, I want to be mature and so should you" he said finally, stamping his foot on the ground.

"Fine, I will peer pressure someone else," said Sirius marching out of the room.

"Fine!" yelled James after him.

James walked over to the couch next to Lily and sighed, he slumped down on the couch and looked depressed.

Lily continued to read her book.

James wriggled around, desperate to get her attention.

She continued reading.

James let out a huge sigh.

She continued reading although eyebrows were cross.

James stood up and stretched before slamming back into the couch with an even louder sigh.

Lily slammed her book shut, "What?" she demanded.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you," said James quietly.

Lily looked a bit ashamed for acting so rude.

"Its just" began James, "I don't want to be so immature anymore but I still want to be best friends with Sirius, What do I do?"

Lily smiled, "once Sirius sees how fun it is being mature, then he will want to do it too" she said.

James smiled, he was actually having a decent conversation with Lily, "that's true"

Lily looked pleased with herself.

"What are you reading?" asked James politely.

Lily could almost pee with joy. She began to go into a lengthy discussion about what she was reading, what she thought was good, bad, incorrect and so on.

James sat in admiration, watching her as she spoke barely taking in anything she was saying.

Lily got up, "I will be back in a second"

She walked up to her dorms although turned around and added, "I am so glad you stopped listening to Sirius and his 'Sirius' help"

James just grinned in his love struck grin.

Once Lily was out of view, Sirius came bounding in through the door.

"Hey Prongsie, hows everything?" he asked.

"Um Sirius?" asked James, "Why are you all wet?"

Sirius was drenched from head to toe, his hair dripping all over the place.

He shrugged, "I was throwing rocks at the Giant Squid, like I said" he said casually.

"But I didn't think you would do it" said James, "You were just supposed to say you were"

"But where the fun in that?" complained Sirius

"Point taken," said James

"Wait but why are you wet?" asked James.

"Giant Squid pulled me in" said Sirius, "But hows operation, trick Lily going?"

"Perfectly" said a satisfied James.

Lily walked down the stairs and up to James and Sirius. She stood behind the soaking wet Sirius and before she could say anything, Sirius began speaking again.

James saw her standing there and tried to signal to Sirius.

"So she heard our fight, you were 'sensitive'" he said counting on his fingers, paying no attention to James, "you told her you wanted to be mature and then-"

James cut him off, "The flower is behind you, I repeat, the flower is behind you"

Sirius spun around to see an angry Lily with hands on hips.

"So it was you!!" shouted Lily.

"Look Evans" said Sirius uneasily.

"And you!" shouted Lily at James.

"Now, Now flower," said James scared out of his brain.

"You tricked me!" she shouted, clearly distressed that she fell for the trick.

Without warning she slapped the two of them with one simple hand movement.

The boys rubbed their red cheeks as Lily picked up her book and stormed off.

"Sorry!" shouted James after her.

"Bit late for that man" said Sirius patting James on his back.

James spun around and pointed his finger at Sirius, "You" he accused.

"Yes its me," said Sirius, "good to see you know what's what" he tapped James on the head.

"Everything was going along swimmingly," said James

"Yes it was, I should know," said Sirius, pointing to his soaking wet clothes.

James ignored his comment, "And then you BLEW IT" he shouted.

"That's a little over reacted," said Sirius feeling uncertain.

"If you think the Giant Squid was vengeful, wait until you meet the rath of JAMES POTTER" said James taking steps towards Sirius.

Each step he took, Sirius would step back.

"Oh, My, God" said Sirius before sprinting full speed out of the common room.

"You can run but you certainly cant hide…for long" and with that, James went in search of Sirius.

A/N

I never thought I would write another chapter for this story but I guess avoiding homework can do weird things to a person. I hope you enjoyed it, I wasn't really sure on what to write so I just made it up as I went along.

Thanks for reading

xox


End file.
